In Kyo's debt
by xreikuxchanx
Summary: WARNING! YAOI! BOY X BOY! if u dont like it dont read it. ok so this is my first yaoi X3  and the pairings so far are kyo x die X3 ohs by the way i dont own dir en grey or any of the people i mention  thats only in my head  heheheh and dis is chapter 1


"KYO!" The big eyed red haired guitarist shouted in joy as the short blonde headed man walked in the door with an aggravated look on his face.

The red hair guitarists face went from exited to sad, "why was Kyo mad?" He thought to himself.

"Hey Kyo what's wrong?"

Kyo just sat there for second looking at the red haired man with that same aggravated face…

Kyo answered "You didn't come to the rehearsal again Die…"

Kyo just seemed to get more angry because he kicked his boots off and took off his jacket and oversized hat rather fast and tossed them carelessly on to the floor.

Kyo said in a calm tone with anger dripping from his words" why the hell would you do this again? It has been about 3 times now die…we haven't been making any progress at all…"

At this point die was feeling awful about missing rehearsal, and he hated seeing Kyo like this…how he could make him cheer up. Die thought for a few minuets and then he figured something out!

"Kyo, I promise I will make it up to you and the others somehow"

Kyo looked at die and laughed with a big smirk on his face and plopped himself next to die on the couch

"Oh I know you will die… And you better not forget your offer "

Die sighed and chuckled and thought to himself

"Hmm I wonder what this little blondie has planed for me."

Die stared at Kyo for a bit because he had a strange look on his face as if he was planning something evil.

Die looked away, sighed and said playfully "I'm sensing I will regret this in the future Kyo"

Kyo looked at die smiled and liked his lips and laughed demonically.

Die looked away and thought to himself "Kyo is kind of giving me the creeps…as usual"

Kyo grabbed dies ear and turned his head in his direction on the couch, which made die blush and open his eyes wide.

Kyo laughed as saying "from now on you are in my debt Daisuke Andou!"

Die said sarcastically "oh yay! This is going to be grand oh well lets-"

Die was cut off by Kyo's lips meeting his, dies eyes became wide and his face became similar to the color of his hair.

Die pulled back to see Kyo's red and slightly amused looking face.

Die said nervously "uhhh, Kyo? Wh- what was that about?"

Kyo laughed and said "you said that you would repay me somehow, am I right?"

Die coked an eyebrow and answered "well… ya I did. But I didn't think it would be like this, well I never know what you are going to do next, like they say 'big things come in small packages.'"

Die laughed at his "joke" and tried making the atmosphere less awkward, but failed at doing so.

Kyo's face got red and said with an annoyed tone of voice "haha a short joke, so original…but you still owe me. Once again don't forget that."

Die was trying to think of what he forgot about earlier that day when he was hung over that Toshiya had said to him. Die mumbled to his self "hmm what was that Toshiya told me…ehh I had such a headache how did he expect me to remember... hmm oh well it will come back to me."

Kyo, completely ignoring what die was saying was letting his mind wonder on about what he could make die do in the future.

Kyo grabbed dies hair and moved his face close to dies and laughed.

Die whispered "K-Kyo… is this really what you want?" die felt a cold hand go up his shirt, and he thought to himself "oh great, I'm getting felt up by a short Blondie… this is going to be great, as if it wasn't awkward enough."

Kyo bit his lip and laughed, as he leaned in closer to dies face and kissed die, his lips tasted like cherry for some reason, but Kyo liked that. Die kissed back and the kiss got deeper "Kyo-"

Dies words again got cut off but this time it was by a loud laugh and over happy Toshiya.

"Hey!-" Toshiya opened his eyes and his words got from exited to confused "-die?" Toshiya's face got flushed and he covered his eyes as spinning around in mid step and said with an embarrassed tone "oh- sorry to..uhh intrude I was just here to pick you up to go to the party that Ruki was throwing with the others… i-I can go uhhh ill be outside it seems you are having a 'personal' moment."

Toshiya walked out of the living room and die was barely aware what was going on and then it hit him "That's what Toshiya told me earlier!"

Die thought to himself "crap… what is Toshiya going to think of this… ugh he is going to tell the others… oh well ill need to act normal to seem cool...ha cool…"

Kyo's mind was racing and he felt bad for throwing himself on die… now Toshiya will open his big mouth and tell the others… even if he doesn't want to its in his nature to ramble on about things that pop up in his mind…

"Die I'm so sorry… I didn't know Toshiya would be here… if-"

Kyo felt dies lips meet his once again and he felt at least a little better… well at least less awkward. Kyo felt like a huge seme… and that's odd for him because he is so small… "Seme time for me is over for now hah" Kyo thought to himself and laughed.

Die said with a soft tone "Kyo I am in your debt I guess, so ill fix things right up. Just act normal as if nothing happened when we go to the party and if anybody asks change the subject or act like you don't hear them. Got it?"

Kyo nodded at die and smiled. Both die and Kyo got up off of the couch that they had been on for what seemed to be an eternity and casually walked into the kitchen. "Toshiya hey! Are you ready to go?" die said in an exited vice with excitement painted on his face.

"Uh ya lets go, Ruki wants us to help set up ughh as if all of the GazettE wasn't enough now he needs Dir En Grey too.. Ugh such a hassle haha." Toshiya said with a playful voice.

Kyo laughed and added "well it should be fun hah Ruki seems to be walking in my footsteps! So if I can throw a great party so can he! Well if he wants to live up to the expectations of Kyo…ness"

They all laughed at Kyo's cockiness and fail of a pun as they raced each other to the van with the other two waiting band mates.


End file.
